


Some Accidents are Perfect

by TowardstheUnknownRegion



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Angst, Arguing, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardstheUnknownRegion/pseuds/TowardstheUnknownRegion
Summary: Adam chuckled as he saw the well place wedding chapel next to a popular club. He fixed his hair confidently as he passed the bouncer and went straight to the bar.“Double whiskey, please. Whatever's local.”The bartender nodded before not so subtly checked him out slowly. Adam winked, feeling more confident with every second. He scanned over the crowd, hoping to find a possible hot conquest. He grabbed the whiskey and shot it back, trying to emphasize his neck. Distracted, he turned to walk to the crowd when a large body smacked in to him almost taking him down.





	Some Accidents are Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while feeling sick. This ship is my favorite of all time. Brain is still broken. Send halp in the form of better written fics than this poop. <3

Adam curled into himself causing something warm around his back and waist to shift closer, pulling him tighter towards it. Adam cuddled into it before sighing in contempt. He was starting to fade back to sleep before reality started trickling in. He realized he must be with a one night stand, but he usually leaves the moment he's done with them. He opened his eyes and started to panic when he doesn't recognize his surrounding. He tried to get out of the arms trapping him, only to feel them hold him even closer.  
He then flinched hard when he feels a solid, large, and very hard cock still logged in his hole. The figures behind him have a couple of lazy thrust before stopping. Adam unconsciously clenched and held back a loud groan when he felt the man thrust in hard from his reaction. The figure started to thrust hard and at an alarmingly fast pace. He was so thick that he couldn't help but his Adams prostate every thrust. Adam could no longer hold back his sounds and started to cry out in pleasure. The sounds of flesh hitting moist skim echoed loudly. The man behind him started to groan out louder and louder with every thrust until he was almost yelling. He wanted to touch himself but found his arms were trapped under the arm holding him. He has never come from penetration alone, but he's well on his way to change that. He felt lips suck hard on his neck. Adam clenched his toes as he felt himself getting close. He just needed a little more. He need more.

“Please. Faster. Please!”, Adam groaned out.

The man thrust at an inhumanly fast speed while increasing in strength. A couple rough thrust had Adam crying out and cumming all over his chest. The figure pummeled into him before he came with a loud groan and a hard bite to his neck. The room was filled with panting before they both fell back into slumber.

 ** _The day before_**  
  
Adam chuckled as he saw the well place wedding chapel next to a popular club. He fixed his hair confidently as he passed the bouncer and went straight to the bar.

“Double whiskey, please. Whatever's local.”

The bartender nodded before not so subtly checked him out slowly. Adam winked, feeling more confident with every second. He scanned over the crowd, hoping to find a possible hot conquest. He grabbed the whiskey and shot it back, trying to emphasize his neck. Distracted, he turned to walk to the crowd when a large body smacked in to him almost taking him down. He quickly grabbed the shirt of the person that pushed him. The man balanced Adam with 2 arms that wrapped around his waist. He looked up and saw a man with golden-more Grey- curls and a thick mustache hiding a hair lip. The man pushed him back, making Adam filled with annoyance.

“Bumping into people and not apologizing is rude. Watch where you walk next time”, the man said. Adam pulled back before stepping in for the strange mans personal space.”

“What do I need to apologize for. You ran in to me!”

The man gasped many times before staring accusingly at Adam.

“You were to busy staring at the people in the crowd. I don't know why you even bothered. You so ugly no one would even want you “

Adam mood changed immediately and pushed and the mans chest.

“Look mate, I don't need a man in, who's clearly in his 50s to tell me what is considered attractive.”

“My names not mate, it's Elias. You're just a rude man.”  
Elias's eyes watered before he ran to the bathroom. Adam instantly felt guilty and walked back to the bar. He was no longer in the mood for a shag. He made eye contact with the bartender and signaled 2 more shot of the drink he had earlier.

5 drink later, and he saw Elias sit on the opposite side of the bar. Adam glared at him angrily before continuing his binge. His anger diminished a little when he saw dry tears staining his face. He actually started to feel guilty. He took more shots before sighing and signaled the bartender back over.

“Can you send a drink to that man?” Adam said as he pointed to Elias.

“Anything in particular?”

“Whatever he likes.” The bartender nodded before walking over to the man and talking to him. He watched them talk for a while before the bartender started to make his drink. He went back to Elias with the same shot of whiskey Adam was drinking. He shot it back, hardly looking affected and the bartender gave him another. He continued to shoot back drinks until he passed Adam.

Adam found himself magnetized by the bob of Elias's Adams apple with every shot. He felt himself flushing with slight arousal. Liquid courage made him move his legs until he was next to Elias and sit down. Or his cock.

Elias looked up at Adam before frowning deeply and looking away. Adam instantly felt guilty. He signaled for 2 shots and passed one to Elias. Elias looked wearily at it before putting to his mouth and taking a slow sip.  
Adam sighed loudly before speaking.

“I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier “ The man sniffed before glancing at Adam.

“I accept your apology, but you are still rude. First bumping into me then trying to buy my forgiveness with these drinks. I only accepted because I was thirsty. It had nothing to do with the fact that alcohol is expensive.” He huffed.

Adam gave Elias a full body scan before deciding his next approach. He glanced at his crotch before estimating his size. He'd say 6 or 7 inches. He put his hand on Elias's shoulder before slowly trailing down until he lightly touched his hand. Elias pants started to get tight from the intimate touch. Adam made sure to have eye contact with him before leaning in closer, almost nose to nose.

“Please forgive me. I'm such an awful person. Could you help me? Maybe you can teach me manners.”

Adam gently exhaled on Elias's neck and put his mouth close to Elias's ear, practically touching his ear with every word.

“Please Elias.” He whispered. He sucked on his lob. “Please.”

Elias abruptly stood up before running to the bathroom. He ran in the to the furthest stall closer the door and pulled down his pants. He grabbed his engorged cock and started to yank himself quickly. He tried to keep quiet as he heard the bathroom door open, as footsteps walked closer to his stall. The stall door slowly opened before he saw Adam walk in and has dropped as he looked as his cock. He panted before slowly walking and dropping on to his knees in front of Elias. Adam looked up with wide ocean clue eyes.

“ Please Elias.”

Elias shook his head and almost yelled when he felt the hot, tight, suction of Adams mouth.

Adam was surprised by his size. He underestimated him. Hugely underestimated him. Adam was easily 10 inches, maybe more if he could get anymore aroused. Normally he would try to act modest while deep throating, but he just wanted to show off when he felt his cock in his mouth. He slipped furiously while enjoying the texture on his tongue-hot, silky, big. Elias's hands roughly latched onto Adams hair as he started to fuck his mouth. Adam allowed it since his gag reflex was incredible. After so many years of being a reporter he quickly learned the importance of being able to pleasure someone with his mouth. He times his breaths with each of Elias hard thrusts. He could barely keep up with the fast pace. Elias gave a couple more rough thrusts before coming what felt like a gallon of come, down Adams throat. Adam swallowed what he could before having to pull off and choke on the extra gum.

Adam tried to catch his breath. He sat on his ass, sad that he couldn't ride Elias until he made he come inside of Adam. He then noticed Elias was still hard. Adam chuckled to himself.

“Oh baby, if you stay like that all night I'm taking you to the chapel next door and make you marry me”

The way Elias looked at Adam made him feel like a God. If he wasn't careful, Adam wouldn't let him go.

Adam pulled lube out from his pocket and slicked Elias up before pulling his trouser and pants down to take out the black plug from his hole. He was glad he prepared himself hours before otherwise he wouldn't have the patience to stretch himself now. He kicked of his pants before crawling onto Elias lap. His hands immediately pulled his curls, m and smashed their mouths together. Tongues clashing messily, both to drunk to care about being neat. He pulled away as he grabbed Elias's cock and lowered himself. Elias grabbed his hips and strained to keep himself from roughly pumping into Adam. Adam started to pant into Elias mouth as he made his way all the way down. His ass bounced and caused Elias's balls to smack against his own.

Adam lifted himself before dropping again. He continued this until he started a steady rhythm. He pulled Elias's mouth onto his and kept it there. He was getting addicted to the sounds they were making. Adam grabbed his cock and jerked himself in time to his bouncing. He was getting closer and closer. He panted heavily and grinded faster. Elias's were still on his lap, clutching him tightly. Adam clenched hard, causing Elias to thrust roughly into Adam causing him to cum all over Elias's shirt. Elias gave him three hard pumps before cumming inside Adam. Adam fell forward and rested his head on the other mans chest, trying to calm his racing heart. He eventually calmed down before he started to giggle and then started to laugh. Elias was still hard.

“Come on my love, I believe I owe you a marriage”

  * _**Present**_



“OH MY GOD!” Adam yelled as he saw the matching wedding rings around his and Elias's ring fingers. He never though he would get married mainly because he never wanted too. The other man looked around already on attack mode. Adam got up and looked around for his clothes before rushing to put them on.

“Adam what's wrong?” Adam ignored Elias in favor of finding his shoes.

“Adam!” He continued to ignore Elias.

“ADAM!”

“WHAT?” Adam yelled as he looked into Elias's hurt eyes.

“Why are you leaving?” Adam sighed before gently sitting in the bad. He stayed silent for a while before speaking

“I don't do this Elias. I don't do relationships. After I sleep with someone I go home immediately. And I never ever thought I'd get married.”

Elias looked up at Adam. His face showed anger but more than anything hurt.

“Fine I don't need you. There are plenty of women and men who want to marry me. I don't need you.” He moved to get up. Adam immediately regret his decision and grabbed Elias's hand.

“No wait! I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry!”

Elias looked at Adam with tear in his eyes. Adam led Elias to sit on the bed and sat next to him.

“We need time to figure this out. We barely know each other. We met last night and now we are married.... But I won't give this up.”

Elias looked up with the most radiant smile Adams ever seen.

“I won't either. I'll prove to you I'm the best husband in the world. I promise you”  
  
Adam smiled and Elias felt like He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

_**Epilogue** _

“My love are you almost ready? The ferry leaves at 9 and the next one isn't till 3.”

Elias quickly tied his shoes before grabbing the gift next to him.

“I'm ready!”

Adam turned and smiled as he saw Elias in a simple button up that perfectly fit and accentuate his broad chest. Adam put a hand on his chest and stroked him slowly.

“I'm going to force you to wear more shirts like that.”

Elias smiled before giving him a chaste kiss.

“My darling, any more of that, and we will never make it to Gabriel's birthday.”

Adam pulled him into a deeper kiss before letting him go. He sighed happily before kissing him one more time.

“ Alright let's go.” Adam turned and led the way to the car. As they settled in, Adam remembered to something.

“Hey babe?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you go to the club that night?”

“As you know my family make cheese, so I was making a delivery.”

“Yes but you didn't have to stay.”

Elias blushed for a moment before mumbling to himself.

“What are you saying?”

Elias mumbled some more.

“Elliiaaaahhsss”, Adam groaned. He grabbed his hand and place it in his lap and gently ran his thumb in a relaxing pattern. Elias sighed before finally answering.

“I saw you from across the bar... I thought you were absolutely beautiful and I just wanted to talk to you”, Elias admitted quietly.

“I distinctly remember you saying something about me being unattractive.”  
Elias looked at him with apologize in his eyes.

“I was angry that you didn't notice me until I went to talk to you. I was trying to make eye contact with you but you seemed to avoid me, so I went to go talk to you and then you bumped into me.”

Adam smiled before pulling Elias into a passionate kiss.

“In glad I bumped into you. Otherwise, I would have never know what its like to have an amazing and crazy person in my life.”

Elias smiled.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while feeling sick. This ship is my favorite of all time. Brain is still broken. Send halp in the form of better written fics than this poop. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading my scribbles. <3


End file.
